SS (Wolf3D)
The SS (short for Schutzstaffel, also known as the Elite Guard ) are machine gun-wielding men in blue uniforms. These burly men are noticeably taller and larger than other human enemies. They have the highest HP in Wolfenstein 3D for regular enemies, requiring on average 5-7 bullets each to kill, and also move faster than regular guards. Although their reaction before they unload on you is no faster than the guard, they fire in bursts and can inflict major damage with their weaponry. In terms of power, they will be the toughest enemies you will face, but in a more "strategical" term, the mutants can be more dangerous in some situations (caught by surprise in close range for example, as their reaction time before starting to shoot is far shorter comparing to the one of the SS). In most cases, they are the highest priority target in a group of enemies. They first appear in E1M02, or E1M10 if you take the secret elevator in E1M1. Upon death, they'll drop a machine gun containing 6 bullets; if the player has already has one, the drop will just be an ammo clip containing 4 bullets. In the original sprite they are shown wearing bright blue uniforms. In the mission packs they have a new sprite with black uniforms, similar to the real-world SS of World War II. The SS officers are also featured in Doom II, another game by id Software, as part of the secret levels MAP31 and MAP32. id Software's artists did not bother to make new attacking graphics when they converted the graphics to Doom II, therefore, they always appears to face the player when firing, no matter where their actual target is, which can be confusing because they are just as likely to engage in infighting and killing each other as some of the other enemies. Tactical analysis The SS will interrupt his shooting state, if shot at. Use this to your advantage. This way, by tapping, you can handle up to two SS with a pistol and up to three with machine gun, provided they are not behind each other and not spread very far. The SS soldier has as much health as you, moves at around 70% of your speed, and can take massive chunks out of your health with his machine gun- in many ways, he is your equal, and you must utilize your faster reaction speed and intelligence to defeat him. If there are several SS, one can hide just behind a corner, hoping to dispatch them fast enough so that the next ones do not run around. This allows to handle up to 4 SS in a row. Be very careful of your flanks if you aren't just in a straight corridor; one SS can easily pathfind around the back (though this does not always occur, as it is not explicitly programmed), silently aim his weapon, and kill you practically instantly at point blank. Another trick is to hide behind a wall and then side-step, fire, and immediately side-step back. Using the Chaingun, one can handle unlimited array of enemies, provided ammo is near to you. For more effect, start firing the moment you start side stepping. Correctly timed - enemy will receive immediate damage, before they can react. This allows to handle unlimited number of enemies, but the risk is that all the ammo clips will land inside the hot zone, so time correctly. Finally, one can place themselves just behind the door or one tile passage, facing it at 15 - 45 degrees, then shoot at first enemy coming out. Because of the pain animation, the enemy will stop and, at same time, prevent others from running out. This is more advantageous, than previous tactic as the player can immediately rush forward, then backward to pick up a clip. However, beware fast enemies - if you don't manage to shoot quickly at them as they are running out, it might become a lost cause quickly. Note that in Wolfenstein 3D, enemies can shoot through each other without damaging themselves. Combine that with the fact that only enemies in front of you take damage from you, and you will quickly understand that standing in front of many enemies in a tight corridor (like in Floor 17 of Spear of Destiny) is a very bad idea even with the Chaingun. Trying to put a distance between SS and you is also a bad idea - as he will fire a volley of bullets, damaging or killing you - both cause unpleasant effects, especially at higher difficulties. Overall, the SS soldier is an extremely dangerous enemy. While he lacks the annoying but rapid single shots of Officers and Mutants, if he gets the chance to aim his machine gun, and you aren't in cover, you will most likely die or be reduced to extremely low health. His high defense means that you must keep him locked for a few seconds under machine-gun or pistol fire, and multiple SS troops can overwhelm you. It is best to retreat in this case, firing on them as they pursue you through a door. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game often makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;"Schutzstaffel!" :"Elite Guard!" File:SCHUTZADSND. Spoken on seeing the player. ;"Mein Leben!" :"My life!" File:LEBENSND. Spoken on death. ;"SS!" :Jaguar port. ;"Wer da?" :"Who's there?" Spoken on seeing the player, mission packs. ;"Tod fürs Vaterland!" :"Death for the Father country!" Spoken on death, mission packs. This one is easily misunderstood, due to both the poor audio quality and a noticeable pause after the first word. "Id Software apologizes to German speaking people everywhere." Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Trivia * The SS' death cry, "Mein Leben!" would subsequently be referenced by later games in the following ways. ** Upon killing the SS' 2009 counterpart, they may occasionally shout "Mein Leben!" ** In chapter 4 of ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'', Rudi Jäger exclaims "Mein Leben!" upon defeat. *** A difficulty called "Mein Leben" can also be unlocked after beating The Old Blood on Uber difficulty, or beating Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus on any difficulty. *** In Doom II: Hell on Earth, if you kill a SS, the death cry have a different voice. References es:SS (Wolf 3D) Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein 3D Jaguar port screenshots Category:The Old Blood enemies Category:Axis